


Halo of Duty

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Call of Duty, Halo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>master Chief finds hisself in a starnge world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrotten the times ago and i had to edit to make it to liked it

Chaptar 1: In the Beginning

On the Planet Reach Master Chief was having his day off from killin all of the aliesn that he could. he leaned beack in his chair that he was in and put his feet up to relaex even though he was still in his suite of armor even though he also codn’t talk he thougt to hiself “it is a great day to do nothing on my day off.” When that was when he suddenly say in the air aoboves him a helicopter that was being stolend by some of the covants!

Masterd Chief got out of the chair and said in his thoughts “even though it is my day off and I do not have to shoot and aliens i will have to for securities” and Master Chief pulled out his rocket launcher and shot it at the helicopter that was flying away from him. but ther rocket missed the helicopter nearly and the helicopter rurned around and begin to shoot at Master Chef. Master Chief was in surprised at this and he tried to reload this gun but he was shot before he could. vMaster Chief became knocked out and not dead.

AOTHER’S NOTE: BECAUS MATER CHIEF IS WEARING SPECIAL ARMOR THAT WAS DEVELOPED HE WAS NOT KILLED BUT ONLY MADE UNCONCIOUS

“what do we do with do with the body!” said the aliens who were in the ship because they didn’t’know that master Chief was still not dead

“BRing him and get thim to the lab we can use him for experimenst in techniligy with making the dimensionel holes in space.” Sad the leader who was drving the ship..

Chapter 2: At the Labs

Master Chief woked up in his labreator but he saw that is was not his. He was in an aliend lab that had many aliens in it and they all had gun except for Master Chief. so master Chief had to pretend to dead.

“Begin the ray gun!” said a scientest that was commanding the them

“beginnign!” sad a scientist and he pushed a button and made a larged ray gun in fron of Master Sheif to begin glowing

“NOO!”! thought Master Chief because the thought he was going to be kileled by ot. Bu instead of the bing dead, he was sent to a afar way placeMeanwhiles, Sargent Rezonv was on patrlol in the lands of Russian to make sure there were no Germans trying to invades When all of a suddenly he saw something fall from the sky into a forests. He gok some tropps and went with them to find out what it was that fell in the forests abd When everyon got to there, they saw it was uncouncions Master Chief

“It’s must be a German weapon!” sad a priavte in the army authors note: but except he said that in Russain

“No look!” said Reznov and he pointed to Cheif and Chief began moving. He got up out of where he was he in the crater and lok4ed at the everyone and say that they had guns thet were point at him and Master Chief ran to the nearest person and grabed his gun while punching his face and stoled the guna nd shot at all the other people in the group except Reznov was unharmed and

“You fool!” Reznov said to Master chief, “you have killed my comarades and now I will kill you!” So Reznov threw his gernade at the Chief but it was not sticky gernade like in Halo so it bounced off of him and went into woods where it excploded killing nobody but trees

“No!” said Reznov who was out of gernad and frorgt his gun back at the camp and Mister Chief punched him in this stomnach and Reznov feel over and looked at thesky. “Look at above you!” he sreamed

Mastert Chief looked up to the sky and saw that many alines ships were coming though with portals to canquer the Earth for thier conquest of the universesso Reznov said to him “I know that we have fought but that was all in past and now is the time for fighting sides by side so that we can allive and fight away the bad guys!’ and so Chief helped Reznov up from the ground and gave him high five.

CHAPTER 3: THE IVASION

Master Chief and Sergant Reznov ran fast back to the camp and saw that many alines had take it over. “My comrades have becomed dead at the hands of thes invaders!” Revnoz growled his mouth “ have to make them rergret what they have done to us!” and so Reznov got his gun and shot at a alien and picked up his energy rifle and loked at i'his is a strange gun for strange circuemstances!” Reznov said and shot it at a grunt who exploded. Meanwhile Master Cheif shot an alien in teh face and took hits Enery Sord. MAster Cheif stabbed a Brute in its back and stole its plastma gun and began to kill everything with Reznov who also had a plasma canon b ut that was when four Hunters broke down a bulding and charged at Chief and Reznov/

“This is bad!” thought Chief who began to ran away with Reznov behind him. but the Hunters were chasing him

Master Chief and Reznov kept on running with the brutes still behind them until they came to a cliff over a big river. Rezovn and Master Chif were tarpped!

Reznov looked at Chief and aid to him “I know what I have to do to save you and let you get to your plaent so you can stop the alines.” He said “Goodbye” and he jumped off the cliff into the river and the hunterds chased after him and also fell in and died from such a distance.

“Nooo!” thought Chief but it was too late.

Chapter 4: Master Chief

caster chie went back the camp but he was sad because reznov had die There were still some aliens but not many so Mastr Chief killed them anyways and found rthe wearhouse that they were using to hold the portans to back to the planet with the alien labretory. master Chief shot the aliesn full of holes with his plasma gun and went int o the warehouse and saw the scienists and shot themall from a far aways exept for te lead one becayse Master Chief ahd to get himself on Reach again. 

Went up to the last scientsists and shock his gun at him. but since master CHief can;’t say a thing the sciensts wes confused  
“Now you’ve fallen the trap!” the sciensts said and a giagnt floodo appeaered out of the celing to destroy master chief for. Master Chief tried to his energy rifle but it was out of enery and his sword couldn’t do a thing to so he had no choices but tu rn. 

MasteeChief ran out of the buldings but the flood cam after him and it was almost to kill him when suddenly a rocket came and hit thte flood in the face adn it fell over dead probably. MAster Chief lookeda t away and say that Reznov was satnding there with a rocket launcher in his hand with a look of sucess “I told you I Wauldnt leave you there” but the flood wasnt not dead! It came and it tried to grag sargant Reznov and it did so he dropred the rocket launcher on the ground “HELp me master chief!”

Masterc hief h'adn’t know what to do so he ran at the building and pointed the portals gun at the floord and shot it at the flood so theat it went away into another palce an raznov was unharmee.d “Thnak you Macter Chief for saving my and Soveit Russian from evils a” nd so master chief went back the the aliens planets and killed the laberator and saved the day

THEE ENDS

.


End file.
